Intemperate
The Intemperate belonged to a class of large warships, heavily armed, which were known as "men-o-war".Deadhouse Landing, Chapter 2, US TPB p.19 One man-o-war, attacking in near full sail, was described as "lancing through the waves" — "lean and tall, like a scimitar".Deadhouse Landing, Chapter 3, US TPB p.48 In Deadhouse Landing The three men-o-war, the Intemperate, the Intolerant, and the Insufferable — in the period before the formation of the Malazan Empire — were based out of Malaz City. These three vessels were the core of the Malazan privateer fleet which — it was thought — ruled the surrounding southern seas. The "Pirate Admiral" of Malaz Island, Mock, owned many of the ships in this fleet, including the Insufferable, Mock's flagship. The Intemperate and the Intolerant — which Mock also owned — when on a sea raid with the fleet, were positioned on the port and starboard flanks of the Insufferable.Deadhouse Landing, Chapter 2, US TPB p.19Deadhouse Landing, Chapter 10, US TPB p.194 The Intemperate and the other two men-o-war participated in a sea raid upon a merchant convoy out of the Quon Tali city of Cawn which turned out to be a trap.Deadhouse Landing, Chapter 3, US TPB p.45-52 Badly damaged, the three men-o-war made it back to Malaz City.Deadhouse Landing, Chapter 4, US TPB p.78 Later, after being repaired, the Intemperate and her two sister men-o-war took part in what was supposed to be an attack upon Cawn with the Napan fleet as allies.Deadhouse Landing, Chapter 10, US TPB p.193-196 The Malazan fleet was betrayed on the orders of Tarel, King of the Napan Isles.Deadhouse Landing, Chapter 11, US TPB p.210-213 As a result of this betrayal, the Intolerant was lost — presumably sunk — and the Intemperate was afire and "dead in the water".Deadhouse Landing, Chapter 11, US TPB p.219 The Malazan fleet, needing to disengage from the Napan fleet, Mock asked his sea-mage, Tattersail, if she could utilize the blazing Intemperate to clear a path through the Napans by which the Malazan ships could retreat. Tattersail was able to use the Intemperate as a 'fire ship' to allow the surviving Malazan ships to escape.Deadhouse Landing, Chapter 11, US TPB p.219-220 The Intemperate was evidently lost eventually to fire, as the Insufferable was the only man-o-war of the three to return safely to Malaz.Deadhouse Landing, Chapter 13, US TPB p.258 Flank Admiral Casson had been the commanding officer of either the Intemperate or of the Intolerant.Deadhouse Landing, Chapter 15, US TPB p.290 Trivia In an apparently unintentional error of some sort, the names of the two flanking men-o-war, the Intemperate and the Intolerant were — in one place only — mistakenly given as the Intolerable and the Insolent.Deadhouse Landing, Chapter 10, US TPB p.194 Later, in the same sea-action, the two flanking men-o-war were given their correct names.Deadhouse Landing, Chapter 11, US TPB p.219 The chances that the Malazan fleet had two additional men-o-war, never mentioned but this single time, is exceedingly slim. Notes and references Category:Ships